A study has been conducted comparing the relative merits and disadvantages of silk, nylon and staples in the closure of bronchial stumps. Bronchial stump closure represents significant clinical problems in patients being treated for cancer of the lung. Staple- closed bronchial stumps are found to provide stronger closures and less inflammatory response than routine suture closures.